This invention relates to manifold sets and, more particularly, to an improved manifold set wherein indexing and filing of the sheets of the set is facilitated.
There are a great many differing uses of manifold sets in existence today and a number of such uses require that the individual sheets of the set, after separation from the stub, be separately indexed for ease of future reference. For example, manifold sets may be used as patient care chart forms in hospitals. Various reports are prepared by medical personnel relating to the care of a particular patient and an indexing system of some type is desirable so that physicians, nurses, etc., can easily refer to a particular report from time to time.
All of such reports must be identified with the patient's name and other pertinent information and, typically, an imprinting plate system is commonly used for this purpose. In the usual case, the various reports will be imprinted with patient identification, one sheet at a time, and placed in the patient's chart holder. Indexing is conventionally achieved by taking separate index dividers and inserting them into the chart holder with the reports or by affixing separate indexing tabs to corresponding reports.
The individual placement of patient identification information on each sheet is time-consuming as is the placement of index dividers in a chart holder and/or the placement of index tabs on individual sheets.